


Cup of Sunshine, Spoon of Rainbow, Dusting of Snowflakes

by BooksandKpop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apprentice!Donghyuk, Apprentice!Jeno, Apprentice!Renjun, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magic AU, Master!Doyoung, Master!Kun, Master!Ten, human!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Taking on an apprentice is one of the most fulfilling things a Master Magician can do. To teach and foster the growth of the next generation and guide them on the right path; it is an honourable and well-respected choice.Somehow, they managed to get the three most powerful young magic users under their individual guidance. And they were just as oblivious as the Masters had been a century ago.





	Cup of Sunshine, Spoon of Rainbow, Dusting of Snowflakes

Ten had just bid goodbye to their last patron of the day and was preparing to close up early when the ground shook beneath his feet. He immediately cast a protection ward and reached for his partners through their mental connection.

 

"Ten! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what just happened?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden I just felt this explosion of errant magic coming from the shop."

"Where's Doyoung?"

"He put on his cloak and headed for the source, you should see him any second now."

 

Sure enough, a swirling crimson smoke appeared in the middle of the store and Doyoung strode hastily out of it, walking towards Ten immediately. He was wearing his silver cloak, the one he reserved strictly for dealing with unwanted guests in their shop. After confirming that Ten was indeed alright, they discussed what to do next.

 

"The magic seems to be coming from the basement. It isn't as strong now but it's still running wild, please be careful."

"I'll keep us both safe Kun, don't worry."

 

With that, the two magicians made their way towards the hidden staircase which would lead them down into the basement. It was where Kun brewed his more potent potions that he didn't want lingering around their home, and Ten had reinforced it with spells designed to contain any flyaway magic from entering the store itself. A million possibilities raced through Ten's mind as Doyoung opened the seal and lead them down into the damp and the dark. Even though he was the least sensitive of his boyfriends to the scent of magic, he could taste the strength of whatever was loose down here on his tongue. It was probably a good thing Kun hadn't come, he would have passed out from the stench. 

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ten cast one of his strongest wards around the two of them before Doyoung kicked the door open and sent a scout light through it. Heavy, billowing steam came rushing out towards them and even through the ward it was suffocating. They pulled their masks up over their faces before the taller magician charged in after the light. It stopped right in the centre of the room and began pulsing, and through the haze Ten could make out three figures standing there. And then it clicked with him.

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Oh, hi Master Ten, Master Doyoung. Have you closed the shop for today?"

"Donghyuk Lee don't you dare try and weasel your way out of this, I asked what did you do?"

"We were just trying out a potion we found in one of the books Master Kun lent Renjun. It seems we got the ratio of siren scales to griffin feathers wrong."

"You think?"

 

Doyoung waved his arm and the steam condensed itself into a liquid and filled one of the empty glass vials sitting on the workbench in the corner. With the room now clear, Ten dropped the ward and stepped out fully from behind his partner and faced the three culprits. Hand on hip, he stared at them until they were all looking at their toes in shame.

Taking an apprentice is one of the most fulfilling things a Master Magician can do. To teach and foster the growth of the next generation and guide them on the right path; it is an honourable and well-respected choice. So when Kun, Ten and Doyoung all celebrated their first century in magic they decided it was time that they take on that responsibility. In hindsight, it probably was not the best idea to take on three apprentices in the one shop.

Donghyuk, Jeno, and Renjun all stood with heads hung low around the still smoking cauldron in the centre of the room, Doyoung's scout light pulsing above their heads. A healer, a conjurer and an alchemist-in-training, each one of them the most powerful young magician in their field. And each of them as guilty as the last. 

 

"Upstairs. Put a lid on that and Kun will have to deal with it later."

"Yes Master Doyoung."

 

He turned on his heel and led the way back up the stairs, while Ten brought up the rear to make sure none of their apprentices tried to escape the punishment that was to come. As soon as they had all left the room, the light went out plunging the room behind them into darkness. Once upstairs in the shop, Ten reached out to Kun and told him they were safe, and they were bringing the three boys back with them. Doyoung made them all join hands and they headed home.

Kun was standing at the front door waiting for them, arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping impatiently on the ground. Renjun was the first to bow his head when he saw his Master looking so disapproving, but the other two were quick to follow. Like before, Doyoung led the way towards the house and only stopped to place a gentle kiss on Kun's forehead before walking inside. It seemed like Donghyuk was ready to bolt at any second so Ten cast a containment shield on either side of the trio and pointedly began walking them forwards. The eldest of the three magicians turned and marched inside just as they reached the door, and once they were all inside it shut behind them with a resounding bang.

 

"Library, now."

 

It was very rare that Kun got angry. Even when they were paid a visit by the four forest fae that always dragged mayhem in their wake, Kun kept a smile on his face and fed them until they were calm enough to state what they were looking for. But right now, he was furious. Ten could tell from the tight press of his lips, the tense line of his shoulders and the white knuckle grip he had on his token. Doyoung was already waiting for them in the library, silver cloak still fluttering around him and a faint light surrounding his head like a halo. If it wasn't such a serious situation, Ten would have teased him about resembling an angel. 

 

"Now, who would like to start?"

 

They stood, three facing three, each in front of their apprentice with stern looks and waiting for an answer. Kun was vibrating with barely contained anger and Ten was glad it wasn't directed at him because it was terrifying. No wonder Renjun had lost all colour and was staring at the floorboards under his feet with unusual intensity. It was a tense few minutes before Donghyuk looked up and began to speak, his voice wavering on every word as if it pained him to make the sounds. 

 

"W-we knew we didn't have any lessons this week but we all were feeling tingly and then Jeno almost conjured an atronach in the middle of maths this morning so we had to burn our magic somehow but we didn't want to put anyone in danger and then I remembered Master Kun mentioning the basement in the shop before and how it was magic proofed so we snuck in while Master Ten was meeting a patron."

 

He probably would have kept going but he had to stop and take a breath first, and as he did so Jeno took over explaining.

 

"We were just doing exercises we've done a hundred times. Hyuk would put up a ward and I would conjure a fireball or something and throw it at him. And after a while the two of us were feeling better but Junnie was still on edge so we said we would help him make a potion or something and he had a book from Master Kun so we just picked a page at random and started working on it. We didn't mean to make it blow up."

"It was my fault, I thought the ratios meant weights but as soon as we added the griffin feathers it started steaming and I knew it was bad so I tried adding sage to neutralise it but then it blew up."

 

Renjun's voice was so faint it was almost inaudible, but the library was so silent that the sounds carried anyway. Kun breathed in deeply to steady himself and Ten could also sense Doyoung's emotions bleeding through their mental link. Despite how bratty their apprentices could be at times, and although they had said once or twice they regretted agreeing to this if any of their boys were ever injured it would be torturous for all three Masters. Despite ageing more in the last three months than they had in their first hundred years, they would never give up their apprentices, they just cared about them too much. 

 

"What page was the potion on?"

"Forty-six."

"Renjun, don't lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"You didn't pick that page at random, did you?"

 

The smallest of the three apprentices looked like he was about to faint, but he raised his eyes to meet Kun's before ever so slightly shaking his head. Kun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Doyoung and Ten both tensed, wondering what the potion their apprentices were trying to make was. All three of them were incredibly smart and had developed a bond in their time training together that the three Master's could sense was similar to their own. But to lie to them about something as important as this told them there must be something else going on.

 

"Let me ask you then, boys, why?"

"W-what do you mean Master Kun?"

"Why did you choose page forty-six? And if you lie to me again be aware there will be consequences."

 

Kun didn't get angry. But when he did, it was terrifying. Even the strongest necromancer they had ever encountered wilted under the force of Kun's wrath. And their apprentices were well aware of this. Renjun spoke up first this time, determined to fix the mistake that he had caused.

 

"There's a boy in our class. He makes me feel like I've been bitten by a raijū when he looks at me. He makes Jeno's magic short-circuit when he speaks, and Donghyuk's barriers warp as soon as he walks into the room. We can never get him alone to ask what kind of magic he has because there's always a group of people around him. We just thought -"

"You thought that it would be a good idea to enter the dreams of someone of unknown heritage when you have already experienced first hand how he affects your own magic?"

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds stupid."

"Hyuk, I've been Master for one hundred years and I can say with certainty that it's definitely one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

 

Ten was disappointed in what little foresight their apprentices seemed to have put into this plan. Although he still wasn't sure what exactly they had been trying to brew but even he knew that invading someone's dreams was not a good idea, not even when you knew them well. He remembers distinctly the story Doyoung had told them many decades ago about what happened to a conjurer who had trained with him who lost themselves in the mind of their lover when they tried to discover if they were being unfaithful. Shuddering, he snapped himself back to the room where Kun had taken a step forward towards the three boys who shrunk in on themselves.

 

"Come here."

 

His voice was softer now, no trace of the anger which had been there before. Curious, Ten reached out and let out a sigh of realisation when he felt Kun's thoughts. Doyoung did the same and his posture slumped as he also walked over to the three boys and knelt down in front of Jeno. Their faces betrayed their confusion at the sudden change in atmosphere, and although he knew his boyfriends wanted to let their apprentices stew for a little while Ten knew they already would have enough to deal with after this talk. So he skipped over and draped himself over both Kun and Doyoung, and smiled at the trio.

 

"Let me ask you a few questions, just nod if I'm right. Does this boy make it feel like there's less oxygen in the room when he's smiling? Do you feel hot when he stares for too long, or do you get a shiver down your spine when you find him watching? Do you tingle down to your toes when he says your name and does it feel like a star has exploded on your skin if you touch?"

 

To each question the three boys nodded solemnly, mouths dropping further each time as Ten perfectly described everything they had been feeling. Through their link he could feel Doyoung hiding a smile, these boys were even more oblivious then they had been all that time ago. Kun put one hand on Donghyuk's shoulder and the other on Jeno, pulling them in closer so they were squishing Renjun in the middle. He fixed them with a look and waited until they were squirming under it before he broke into a smile.

 

"For the strongest magic users of your generation, I would have thought you would be a little more perceptive. One of you at least."

"Huh?"

 

Their confusion was simultaneous and it made Ten giggle. Had they been this dense too? He wasn't sure, but one thing was for certain - they were not going to let their apprentices suffer through seven years of dancing around their obvious feelings and misreading the signs like they had.

 

"Donghyuk, the way this boy in your class makes you feel, have you ever experienced anything like it before?"

"I don't think so? I mean, there was the day you brought me here to meet Jeno and Renjun, but that was just because I had never met so many magic users before."

"And Jeno, what about you?"

"Just - meeting Hyuk and Junnie."

"Renjun?"

 

Clarity dawned over Renjun's face as his gaze flicked between the three Masters and the two boys on each side of him. Doyoung's satisfaction radiated through their bond and Ten shot him his widest smile. Kun simply nodded once before removing his hands and standing up, catching Ten as he slid off his back. The other two still looked very confused, and after Doyoung stood up Kun took the hands of both his partners before speaking again.

 

"What this boy does to you has absolutely nothing to do with magic. In fact, if you can't get a signature from him then I would go as far as to say he's probably human."

"No way! He makes my magic freak out, tell them Jun!"

"The Masters are right, he could be human. But we won't know until we talk to him, right?"

"That's right. So, tomorrow in school why don't you try going up to him and asking to talk. I'm sure he will oblige."

"Well what are we supposed to ask him? Hey what kind of magic are you using on us that causes my shields to flicker and Jeno to accidentally almost summon Ifrit in the middle of history because you asked him for a pen."

"Jeno you did what?!"

"I didn't actually summon it! I got it under control because Renjun threw a pen at him and then shoved his scarf in my face."

"And why did Renjun's scarf help?"

"His scent is calming."

 

Jeno was the next to have his moment of realisation and Doyoung looked very proud of his apprentice. Ten rolled his eyes, disappointed that as flamboyant as Donghyuk was he still hadn't made the connection. That was ok though, he specialised in defensive magic for a reason he supposed. There was still the matter of the actual incident though, something Kun was well aware of. 

 

"Now, as for your punishment."

"What? No fair!"

"You guys set off an explosion of magic underneath the shop while attempting to brew a level seven potion that is highly dangerous. Just because you have realised some things about yourselves, that doesn't let you off the hook. Doyoung, what do you think?"

"Hmmm, well I think some extra lessons on magic management when under pressure are in dire need. As for their actual punishment though - we have been meaning to clear out the back room of the shop for about twenty years now."

 

The horror on the apprentices' faces made Ten laugh out loud. They had heard stories of the shops back room in the few months since they had started training under them, and it was a fitting punishment indeed. And if they did a good job then perhaps they could convert it into a study that the trio could use to let off any excess errant magic in future. As for what they would have to do right now though - 

 

"Well, you three can start on that between your lessons from next week. For now, we're going back to the shop."

"For what?"

"To the best of my knowledge, there's still a vat of something sitting in the basement, unless you managed to make that disappear since we arrived?"

"No."

"Excellent, Renjun can assist me in identifying what exactly you made before we dispose of it properly. Donghyuk can help Ten re-fortify the enchantments on the room which took a considerable battering from your explosion, and Jeno -"

"Oh I have the perfect task in mind."

 

Doyoung grinned, his teeth gleaming in the low lighting of the library. The trio didn't complain or try to escape from their punishments. They may have been brats at times, but they knew when they did wrong and were always willing to work for their place as an apprentice. So the six of them worked until the night turned into morning and the Masters were sending the boys off to school with stern instructions to talk to the boy who was having such an effect on them.

And they did.

His name was Jaemin, and he was indeed human. They didn't need any potions to see into his dreams, because he had no filter and every time he opened his mouth it was with a compliment or flirty remark which made their apprentices very flushed. Ten took to him immediately. 

Five months later, when the trio were graduating to level three apprentices, Jaemin came around with homebaked brownies to congratulate them. And Kun decided it was time. So with the help of his own two life partners, they brought the four boys together under the light of the full moon to make it official.

 

"This time, I'm going to guide you through it so nothing gets blown up, alright?"

"Yes Master Kun."

 

Ninety minutes later and they were almost there, only the final three ingredients were left. But these had no measurements that Kun could give. Instead, it was up to Jaemin. Reverently, the human boy took the copper utensils from Kun and walked back to the cauldron where the three apprentices were waiting for him with so much love in their eyes. Doyoung pulled Ten and Kun closer to him with an arm around each of their waists, waiting. 

A cup for Donghyuk, which filled with golden light that threatened to spill out onto the grass around them. A spoon for Jeno which refracted the light into multiple colours that lit up his face. A shaker for Renjun, which glittered and sparkled as he held it in one hand. They stepped up to the potion and added their elements all together, and Jaemin stirred three times clockwise then stopped. 

 

"It's ready."

"Ok, take a drink."

 

Four crystal pitchers filled themselves with the lavender liquid which was iridescent under the moonlight. Somehow, the four of them managed to interlink their arms so no one was drinking from their own. Ten laughed, breathy and bright, they were truly made for one another. All at once they raised the glasses and drank the potion, and Kun sighed.

 

"Cup of sunshine, spoon of rainbow, dusting of snowflakes, stirred by human hands. I hate to admit it, but I think we have been outdone."

 

They shared a kiss, and when they parted they looked over to see the four boys bathed in a beautiful serene light. They looked heavenly; like this was exactly where they were supposed to be. And as far as the universe was concerned, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for NCT so please be kind. I actually have another one (Kun-centric) in the works but it's long and angsty and this just came to mind so, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
